


108 Mifflin street

by MoiraLaurant



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLaurant/pseuds/MoiraLaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el 108 de la calle Mifflin Henry volvía a soñar con caballeros y dragones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	108 Mifflin street

Henry abrió los ojos olvidándose momentáneamente de donde se encontraba. Arropado con la desorientación de haber dormido la siesta vespertina por cinco horas consecutivas, tomo unos minutos acostumbrarse a la copiosa oscuridad de la noche. La habitación continua a la oficina de Emma, en la cual dormía y antes funcionaba como un archivero siendo más tarde acondicionada por David para que pudiera pasar cómodamente las tardes junto a su madre, mostraba tenue iluminación proveniente de la luz de las farolas en la calle colándose por las persianas en angostas líneas; Al chocar contra las figuras irregulares de los objetos esparcidos a lo largo y ancho, sombras distorsionadas plasmaban en las paredes figuras lúgubres afanadas a contrariar completamente la esencia de su origen. Se alzaban temibles seres desconocidos de miembros largos y lúgubres presencias, anchas siluetas de extensas garras amenazaban en un rincón y cerca de un archivero algo en la oscuridad asechaba entre el vórtice oscuro formado en la brecha del mueble y la pared. Todos ellos anhelantes por cobrar vida en un parpadeo.

A sola vista causaron en él la peculiar sensación de un golpe vacío en la boca del estómago. Por inercia contrajo su cuerpo contra el sillón, donde anteriormente dormía, ataviado por una esporádica corriente helada trepando en su piel hasta su pecho, donde agolpándose su respiración pasaba a ser pesada y tan poco audible que ya podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, resonando ferozmente en la silenciosa estancia. Cerró los ojos de golpe. No había nada ahí, no por lo menos algo que un caballero en entrenamiento, como lo era el, debiera temer. Para corta edad con la que contaba enfrento antes mayores peligros: la maldición durmiente y la habitación en llamas en donde conoció a Aurora. La oscuridad no era algo que un caballero en entrenamiento, como lo era él, debía temer. Infundio valor con su sonrisa a los temores poco justificados.

Las tinieblas seguían acechantes.

Deslizo con apremio la manta arropándolo, irguiendo una barrera invisible entre él y cualquier bestia jugando al escondite desde la acechante oscuridad. Bajo la suave tela paulatinamente los relojes veían sus manecillas retro sedientes, el tiempo regresaba a ser antiguo, Henry volvía a tener cinco años, y en su habitación de la casa blanca en el número 108 de la calle Mifflin era un pequeño niño asustado, rodeado por las temibles criaturas camuflándose en las sombras de la noche, caprichosamente deseosas de devorarlo entre sus fauces rebosantes de dientes puntiagudos e inimaginables horrores.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza debatiendo por dejar la falsa seguridad proporcionada por la fortaleza de mantas almohadas y uno que otro muñeco de felpa, o encarar frente a frente sus temores en una travesía que le arrebataba el aliento a su pequeño cuerpo en cada exhalación recargada de genuino temor. Finalmente siempre terminaba saliendo de la cama en un salto temeroso, a la expectativa a ser tomado de los tobillos aquellas sombras malévolas consecutivamente siendo arrastrado hasta las profundidades de la maldad convertidas en las fauces negruzcas abriéndose por de bajado de su cama. Apenas sus pies tocaban la tibia carpeta, corría por el pasillo con su pequeño corazón golpeando y resonante a sus oídos hasta divisar el santuario materializado en la puerta entre abierta de la alcoba junto a la suya. Y estando adentro malabareaba con poco aterrizando sin sigilo a la cálida cama donde una mujer exaltada despertaba ante tan brusco movimiento que la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones; entonces se resbalaba por debajo de las mantas gateando entre tela de cama hasta llegar al pecho cálido envuelto en lustroso satín donde podría por fin conciliar el sueño sintiéndose protegido y lejos del alcance de las bestias. Dentro de esa habitación nada que pudiera hacerle daño tenia jurisdicción.

— Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Acunado entre los brazos de Regina, no daba respuesta. La idea de independizarse broto por parte suya, alimentada en historias de caballeros galante siempre triunfado contra las adversidades y haciendo de la valentina su emblemático escudo y principal defensa, floreciendo la inspiración para trasladarse finalmente por las noches a la habitación provista para él desde su nacimiento. Quería ser valiente como los hombres en corceles blancos honorables, con espada en mano dispuestos a derrocar cualquier fiera feroz, deseaba conquistar sus temores. Pero siempre regresaba a la cama de su madre, deseoso de ser protegido por aquella calidez que solo la mujer pelinegra tan hermosa como una princesa podría brindarle al envolverlo en el delicado aroma emanante de su cuerpo. Cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que el sueño lo atrapara nuevamente olvidándose completamente de su convicción entre la dulces caricias de los dedos hundiéndose en su cabello y la cadencia de la voz susurrante encargada de reconfortándolo. Embarcándolo poco despues en ensoñaciones de caballeros y dragones.

En la oficina del sheriff, tan solo estaban él y sus temores.

Emma en su escritorio, imponiéndose nuevamente como el sheriff de Storybrooke mantenía una charla amena al teléfono. Hablaba de esto y de aquello, de espaldas a la puerta de la improvista habitación. Advirtió a Henry casi inmediatamente, girándose en el asiento para embozarle una precaria sonrisa. El gesto fue perezosamente devuelto. Tardaría un poco más por aquella llamada, lo dio a entender con un breve ademan volviéndose al escritorio.

No fue difícil escabullirse. Aunque Emma no le hubiera dado la espalda tarde o temprano terminaría percatándose de que ya no se encontraba junto a ella. Henry tenía la habilidad de hacerse invisible, deslizarse silenciosamente por una ventana, por una puerta entreabierta, por las escaleras, sin hacerlas crujir y esfumándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era un arte o un don con el que había nacido. Remonto la calle sin dudas al camino que tomaría, lo supo desde que atravesó la puerta del antiguo archivero. La calle a un no estaba desierta, quien fuera que lo viera caminando a esa hora refugiándose en los halos de luz de las farolas pensaría que se dirigía camino a la casa de Mary Margaret y David, a un así como única compañía el rumor de los autos pasando a su lado y el viento susurrando con clamor contra las ramas de los árboles. Daba la impresión de querer comenzar una charla con él.

Dando paso a las avenidas y calles menos concurridas, la parte aun despierta del pueblo quedaba atrás dejando en su lugar brechas poco iluminadas donde el frio le apremiaba desliándose entre los hilos azul oscuro del suéter tejido de la escuela. Cada sonido causaba estremecimientos, intentaba estar atento a los callejones donde nada podía verse y podría perderse en la eterna oscuridad.

Mifflin se abrió majestuosa en concepción y construcción impregnada en nostalgia. Cada tramo, por el cual pasaba, la acera en la que caminaba revivía como chispazo a sus pies trayendo un sinfín de memorias recopiladas en diez años de vida. Lo conocía todo sobre esa calle, las personas que la habitaban, los jardines, aquella farola la cual tintineaba por las noches aunque su madre hubiera mandado un sinfín de veces a que la arreglaran. A él le gustaba, le recordaba la cola de una luciérnaga. La maldición rompiéndose no perturbo para nada la zona, por fuera seguía siendo la misma calle que recorría a pie en sus salidas al parque al final de la calle junto a su madre, en el auto donde pegaba su rostro al auto cuando era más pequeño intentando salirse del asiento para niños ante una alterada Regina que siempre terminaba estacionando el auto para volverlo a asegurar pidiéndole con mil y una explicaciones que permaneciera con el cinturón puesto,

Orgulloso y pretensioso como su propia dueña, el castillo blanco en el número ocho se erguía en dos pisos pulcros. Las rejas castigadas por el frio gimieron un usual sonido incitando a su bienvenida en el momento en que las abrió. Henry contemplo el camino a la casa bañado por roció de los aspersores, días antes huía de esa casa por una soga improvisada de sabanas. Ahora regresaba forzando su entrada por una de las ventanas en un giro irónico. Regina nunca colocaba seguro en las ventanas, el habito seguía siendo el mismo. Era de suponerse que la reina malvada realmente no lo necesitara aún menos que tenía su magia intimidante de regreso o a su madre cuidándola. De un salto y otro y se encontraba en el vasto recibidor con las escaleras al pie de este mostrándole el camino que debía seguir. Subió hacia el piso inferior encontrándose con el silencio acogedor indicante que nadie en la casa había notado aun su presencia. Y sin embargo la puerta de la habitación junto a la suya se mostraba ligeramente entre abierta e invitadora.

Probablemente se trataba de una costumbre, o ritual extraño. Algo de las muchas cosas que ni la presencia de Emma o Snow White podrían cambiar.

Henry volvía a ser un niño de seis años, deslizándose a hurtadillas a la cama de su madre. Desprendió los zapatos de sus pies y dio casi un salto deseoso de sentir el calor chocar contra su cuerpo frio por la intemperie en las calles. Una mujer exaltada se ponía de pie lista para encontrarse a un adversario o a una de las muchas personas que deseaban ver correr su sangre.

— ¿Henry? — Resonó una pregunta viniendo de la voz sembrada en dudada.

— Mama.

Regina levanto su mano, embelesándolo en la ilusión de que se encontraba dormitada. Levanto la mano, aun dudando de su tangible existencia en la habitación, rozando su mejilla fría y sonrojada por el aire invernal. Se miraron por breves instantes, uno al otro. Deslizándose por la cobija Henry llego a los brazos de su madre que se aferraron al de la misma manera de la que él se aferraba antes. Olía de la misma manera, era el mismo calor, el mismo satín contra su mejilla, y la misma sensación de seguridad dentro de la habitación donde nada ni nadie podía tocarlo. Entre sollozos y las suaves manos paseándose por sus cabellos comenzó a verse vencido por el sueño.

En el 108 de la calle Mifflin volvía a soñar con caballeros y dragones.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Mi primer oneshot que subo; no esperaba que fuera este pero me alegra que sea de esa manera. Es un regalo para erewhom - en el san sandrabbletin de live journal – quien propuso el promt para una historia en la que Henry volviera a confiar en Regina, Me proyecte y no lo seguí del todo. Debo decir primero que nada que Regina es mi adoración, no por eso quiere decir que odie a Emma ni mucho menos, y no por mi amor a ella me ciego a las cosas malas que he ha hecho sin embargo me ancle de un post en el que Jared Gilmore fue cuestionado sobre con quien se quedaría Henry: Emma o Regina, a lo que el respondió "Podrá Henry olvidar el lazo entre ellos". Una madre es quien te cría no quien te engendra, y que sea mala persona no quiere decir que sea una mala madre, al igual que Henry es tan solo un niño y estoy completamente segura que llegan unos momentos donde al despertar piensa que se encuentra en su casa del 108 Mifflin. Olvidar 10 años de su vida con la madre que lo amo no debe de ser fácil.
> 
> Eso es todo y espero regresar pronto con más historias sobre Regina ( O OUAT).


End file.
